


The Island

by Chibimax



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimax/pseuds/Chibimax
Summary: The Island also known as the dish washing room is a isolating place. But somethimes it can help out with the most troubled minds.based on Blue, you are the leader now line.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	The Island

Crash. 

Hueso sighed. His restaurant has been closed for a half hour, but allot still has to be done. Tables have to layed, reservations have to be checked over and fridges restocked with drinks.

Peppino would have made sure it was done a long time ago before they where even closed, unlike the new greenie he had wandering around behind the bar  
. 

The first red flag went up when Huseo’s red slider turtle friend came and ask to be on the ‘island’. The island. Also known the dishwashing room. Located in the back of the kitchen. Every dish washer that worked for him hated the room. 

His employees nicked named it the island because of the isolation feeling the room gave everyone. The only contact you have in the room was the dirty dish rolling machine. And once a while a kitchen staff member would come and get the clean pans and dishes when they ran out of them. 

Hueso made a rotation role for his staff so that it isn’t always the same person on the island and made sure to send help when he could miss someone from the front, trying to break the isolating feeling.   
Even with the rotation, Leonardo was the loudest to complain about the room. He hated it with a pure hart. He was always to be found in the kitchen with the other kitchen staff, hoarsing around and putting clean pans away for them. So he doesn’t need to be in the room alone all the time. That was the second red flag for Hueso to be concerned when a staff member asked him if Leo was even here. 

Leo haven’t showed his face for hours. It was unlike him. 

Another crash. Sounds like this time it was a small marmite flying on the ground. 

The last red flag was not the cutlery or the pans flying on the ground or the mountains of dishes that normally would shrink fast in each 5 minutes, no it was the stare. Leonardo was working on autopilot, being total obliviated when someone enters the island. No, he was working in the island and on a island with his own thoughts. Hueso tried talking to Leonardo, but nothing could pull him through the stormy sea’s that surrounded Leo’s island. 

Huseo sighed when he heard another crash coming from the kitchen. “This has to end now.” He said, grabbing the phone and dialing the number. 

\--

‘Blue, you’re the leader now.’ Splinter voice rang through Leonardo’s head. 

‘Why?’ Leo gritted his teeth. ‘Why me?’ 

Leo rubbed harder on the now dry fork. ‘Why can’t Raph be the leader?’ Leo thought to himself, throwing the fork in the basket before taking a few new wet ones. ‘He did, no he is doing a great job! He’s the oldest! He’s better than me! Why can’t he be the leader anymore?!’

Slamming the forks down, Leo held himself upright on the kitchen counter. “Why do I have to be the leader?!”

Leo looked back up at the white wall before him. “I can’t be the leader. Raph is the leader.” Leo mumbled to himself. “He always will be the leader.”

“Donnie and Mikey have more trust in him than in me. They won’t listen to me.” Leo rubbed the wet forks dry again. “They don’t trust me.”

Leo walked towards the dirty dishes shelves, grabbing the cutting boards from it. A rolling pin started to roll towards the ground, hitting one of the glasses of the shelve next to it. 

“Fuck!” Leonardo screamed as the dirty glasses toppled one by one over from the shelves, breaking in thousand of pieces. 

“Leo?”

Turning to the voice behind him, Leo looked up with watery eyes. “Raph?”

“Hey buddy.” Raph gave Leo a small smile. “What have the glasses done to deserve that?”

“Why did you deserve to be demoted?” 

Raph sighed, closing his eyes for a split second before facing the turtle in blue. ”Leo….Pop wanted this.”

“He has no right!”

“He’s our sensei.”

“Still doesn’t give him the right to promote me without giving you a good reason why you can’t be the leader!” 

“Leo-“

“Oh and Blue, you are the leader now.” Leo said with a mocking voice. “Like if I want to be the leader! You’re the leader! And always will be!” 

Raph stared at Leo. He never seen his second youngest brother so upset before. “Leo, pops has a reason why he made you the leader. If you for once stop arguing with him and listen.”

“Bullshit!” Leo yelled, throwing the towel at the ground. “That’s what I think about dad’s reason. Just because-“

“Because of my temper.” Raph finshed Leo’s line. “It’s one of the reasons.”

“But, we can work on it! You didn’t lose it before and-“

“Leo, listen-“

“You know what to do when-“

“LISTEN!” Leo flinched when Raph pulled him aggressively towards him. “I PANICK UNDER TOO MUCH STRESS,OKAY!? I COULDN’T EVEN THINK OF A PLAN WHEN WE’RE AT TODDS”

“Sorry.” Raph looked away when he realized what he was doing. “You’re better at planning stuff and can keep your calm while under stress.”

“You’re more matured than me.”

“So?”

“I’m just a kid.”

“So am i.”

“I still want to be a kid, Raph. Without responsibilities.”

“You can when you’re not out there.” Raph said, pointing towards the wall.

Leo raised an eye brow. “The wall?”

“You know what I mean, dumbass.” 

Leo sighed. “Mikey and Donnie never will follow my lead. They don’t trust me.”

“They will eventually.” Raph looked straight into Leo’s eyes. “Like I have.”

Leo’s eyes sparked when Raph said that. Trust. His big brother trusts him. “Like Gram-Gram said, Anatawa Hitorianai, Leo. You’re not alone.” Raph looked down, smiling before looking back up again. “If you like, I can help you in the beginning with being the leader. You know, learning the ropes. Like a Jedi training his Padawan.” 

“We defiantly should hold a Star Wars marathon night.” Leo smirked. Raph chucked. “And I would like no one other than my eldest brother to be my right hand. My Yoda.”

“Hey, I’m not that old!” raph shoved a giggling Leo. “Now, what do you say, oh fearless leader? Are we going to clean this mess up as a team, so you can go back to the Enterprice?”

“Now your totally messing them up!” Leo chucked. “but jah, let’s clean up this mess.”

Raph looked surprised when Leo grabbed him into a hug, but smiled and hugged his little brother back. “Thanks, Raph. For being here.”

“Hey, it’s what big brothers are for.”

\--

Hueso smiled when he heard some laughter coming from the island. Many think the island as a curse. But sometimes, it can be a place to resolve trouble thoughts with the right tools and person. It was going to be a long night before he finally could close, but it was worth it. 

“Wait, were there Leonardo glasses on the shelves?”


End file.
